Multi-material injection molding machines and molds using a rotary mold section have been used to either optimize the molding process or add auxiliary operations or increase the output of molded parts.
In some applications the multi-material molding systems are bulky and take up a lot of floor space. One reason for this is that the injection barrels (extruders) are typically arranged at 90 or 180 degrees with respect to each other.